percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 6
Characters!!! Josh McLean Stephanie Morgan Selene Chapter 6: The Magical Glove Josh's P.O.V I was walking with my mortal friend, Stephanie Morgan. My mom told me this is going to be my first experience to befriend a mortal person. The girl didn't pay much attention to how short I am, which is good. It's been a long time since I had a quest, so I decided to take a shot at how mortals live. It turns out that they live peacefully. But I can't live peacefully all the time. Occasionally, monsters will attack. Stephanie Morgan had a long auburn hair flowing down to her back, wearing a green t-shirt and a long blue jeans. She is not really tall for her age, being 5'0 at 17 years old. Anyways, me and Stephanie went to Timezone, where we play games and such. I saw people playing Time Crisis 4, some are playing basketball, trying to shoot the basketballs into the hoops, some are even trying to drop a ball to the jackpot, but the chances are slim because the jackpot holes are very tiny. She looked at me with hope. "So Josh, are we going to play something?" I brought out the mortal cash and held out $200. Stephanie cried out in happiness. "Alright! Let's play!" I paid for my card just for $100 first. I told her that we should use one card for both of us. I followed her to the games where you go bowling. I transformed into silver form, unknowingly. I swiped my cards and the bowling game had started. I grabbed the ball, but something happened. Time had stopped. I walked towards Stephanie and waved my hands over her eyes. She appears to be in some kind of a time stop. Just then, a silver light appeared from nowhere, and it landed in front of me. I tried to change back to golden form, but it appears that the silver light is preventing me from changing. The silver light slowly began to form a humanoid form, but judging from its presence, I could tell it's a goddess. To be precise, a titanness. "Hello." The girl said. "I am Selene." She looked like a teenager in her 16s. I got to admit that's weird. Selene had faded, and why is she here now? I got a bad feeling about this. "Selene?" I asked. "The first moon goddess? I thought you already faded?" "No Joshy." She said. "I still have some remaining power in me, and I need your help." I desperately trying to change into golden form, but still fails. "Yes, I need your help. I need you to gather the three moonstone." She told me. "Three moonstones?" I asked in bewilderment. "What are they? I have never heard of them before." Then she did something unexpected. She kissed my cheek. I have to admit that I was blushing. "Oh, you're so cute when you're in silver form. It's my color you know." She joked around. "But yes, I need you to obtain one of my items to help me out." "Okay... What will I find?" I asked her. "For you, you will obtain Selene's Glove." Selene said, and I disappeared from Time Zone. I appeared on the moon (yes, on the moon, not on the earth). I was surprised that I could breathe in the vacuum of space. There's shouldn't be any air to breathe either, and I should have exploded due to the very low pressure in the moon. It appears that Selene had arranged for life support first before she sent me here. Now, to look for the glove. I wonder if she would assist me in finding the glove. The glove should have been tiny to fit my hand. I looked behind the moon rocks. Then I felt something tingling beneath my feet. It seems like an moonquake, and I decided to jump. Surprisingly, I could jump very high, due to the low gravity of the moon, and as I looked straight ahead, there it is. I saw the tiny Selene's glove. I doubt it would fit into anybody's hand but me. I picked up the glove and wore it. Surprisingly, it fits me perfectly. The glove began to glow silver and I was transported back into Time Zone. Time continued in Time Zone, and as I approached Stephanie, she looked at me and gasped. "Josh! How...." "I'll explain later." I told her. Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page